


People will always talk

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Tis true.





	People will always talk

Our tale begins in Pomona Sprout's office in Hogwarts. She's being visited by her boyfriend Filius Flitwick the Charms Professor.

Filius muttered, "The students found out about our relationship."

Pomona asked, "So?"

Filius frowned. "My first years have been calling me green thumb Sir all morning."

Pomona told him, "People will always talk about things, Filly."

Filius sighed. "I suppose you're right, but the names are rather demeaning."

Pomona reassured him, "The names will stop when they find something better to talk about."

Filius smiled. "I just figured out why you're a Hufflepuff, my dear Pommy."

Pomona guessed, "Because I'm loyal?"

Filius grinned. "Yes, but more importantly you're kind. In fact you're the kindest person I know."

Pomona blushed. "Oh, stop it."


End file.
